Blue Butterflies and Stone Masks
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: Imagine if you looked into your lovers eyes and all you could see was plain and gray. You couldn't see what they would be like with colour; deep emerald green with flecks of gold running through them with a sparkle of innocence. Imagine a world like that, where you were blind but could still see. Isabella Swan could only imagine it but Edward Cullen was living it.


_Uhm Hey guys! So If You Have been nice enough to click into this story, then thank you very much! I love You Already! But On A serious note, this story contains attempted suicide and Sensitive shit like that So If You are Affected by any of that type of stuff, I would advise you not to read this story._

_All Mistakes are Mine and I do Not Own any Of The Characters in This story. _

_Enjoy!_

Imagine a world without beauty, or a world without colour. Imagine if everywhere you look was plain and gray. Imagine that you looked into an ocean that was once deep blue with the most exotic creatures living in its depths, but all you could see, all you could think was plain and gray.

Imagine if you looked into your lovers eyes and all you could see was plain and gray. You couldn't see what they would be like with colour; deep emerald green with flecks of gold running through them with a sparkle of innocence.

Imagine a world like that, where you were blind but could still see.

Isabella Swan could only imagine it but Edward Cullen was living it.

Literally speaking, he could see the deep brown colour of the bark of the tree beside him, or the faint blue veins in his wrists as his fingers worked to make a noose in the rope.

But ever since he saw the hot red flames engulfing his house; ever since he smelt the heavy black smoke invade the air, all he could see in his world was plain and gray. Ever since she left him, the only adjectives that could accurately describe his world were plain and gray.

So as Edward Cullen sat in his colorless world, Bella Swan re-entered the vibrant green town of Forks for the first time in two years.

She drove along the only road that entered the wet tiny town and came to a stop at the forest she used to hang out at as a kid.

Bella decided to get a house back here once she was finished college so now she is on her way with her belongings cramped in the back of her rusty old pick up truck.

She made her way through the rocky terrain and walked through the familiar clearing. She made her way to the treehouse she made with her friends and her dad when she was ten.

It was sat atop the only tree in the meadow. It was painted a bright red colour, but had now faded to blend in with the bark.

As a teen, she had spent hours of her days in here, weather it was alone or with company.

She climbed up the 'ladder' she had made thirteen years ago and stepped into the little wooden structure.

The treehouse was still the same as when she had left. There was two wooden chairs to the left alongside a small table. On the table there was a pack of cards and a game of twister.

The only thing that was different was a black leather book lying on one of the chairs. Although it looked familiar, it's place wasn't in the treehouse.

Bella walked over to the book and ran her hand along the cover. It had nothing on the cover except the word 'book'. She instantly knew who the book belonged to and although she knew she shouldn't read it; as the old saying went, curiosity killed the cat.

She opened it to the first page and stared at the neat inky scrawls on the page for a while before bringing herself to read it.

'Dear book,

today she brought me to the meadow. I mean, shit I knew it was peaceful but having her there and hearing her laugh along with the wind whistling across our faces. God it's just out of this world. But I still cant help feeling like somethings bugging her. Hell maybe it's me. Maybe she's sick of my narcissistic ways but I can't live without her.'

Bella stopped reading this particular page as it brought back memories that were still raw but she flipped to another page and began to read.

'Dear Book,

Apparently skipping all of your biology classes gets you suspended. So if you go to school in your little book world just dont skip all your classes, just a few of them. So anyway, moms really pissed at me now, but she doesn't know that Bella left me, and she just thinks I'm going through some teenage phase shit'

Bella stopped reading the book altogether and decided to go deeper into the forest.

She walked through the waist high grass and flowers, out of the clearing and back onto a muddy path.

The sun was now shining through the leaves of the trees and lighting up Bella's face.

As she turned the corner, listening to the birds chirp, the leaves sway, the trees hum and the squirrels scatter, admiring all the beautiful things she ha never appreciated before, she saw the most horrific thing one could ever see.

How ironic that in a place of such beauty could such an ugly thing happen.

But no matter how ironic it was, it was reality. And right now, reality was all she could see.

She stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at the being. Studying his body language, and his posture and his hands as they ran through his hair in sheer studied him until her lungs began to scream for oxygen.

At the sound of her breathing he turned around. Upon seeing her, he swore he could feel his heart break a little bit more with each beat but at the same time swell to fill all the empty parts in his chest.

She was never meant to see him like this. She was never meant to see his soul weeping for something that he hasn't felt for so long. She was never meant to see his souls scars. She was never meant to know that his soul was more scar tissue than anything else.

But then again, she was never meant to come back.

Bella studied him closer and knew there was nothing she could say or do that could comfort him. He had hit rock bottom.

As they stood there staring at eachother, Bella saw a glimpse of something in the dark green pits that almost blended in with the leaves hanging from the trees. It wasn't the look of someone who had hated her for leaving him, but it was more the look of someone who had thought about her every single day no matter how hard he tried not to. But then it was gone. But she only needed that split second to know. And he knew it. And so he turned around, because he had already been too vulnerable and that was something he had learned to hate.

Vulnerability.

He proceeded to do what he came here to do. It was going to happen either way, if Bella didn't want to witness it then she could leave.

God he hoped she would leave.

But she didn't. She couldn't. Her feet were like the roots of the trees surrounding her; stuck to the ground.

He grabbed hold of the rope hanging from one of the many trees and stood up on a little stump beside it.

Eventually, the loud shrill that was Bella's voice echoed through the open space as she pleaded him to stop.


End file.
